Fairy tail
by jessdarkstar
Summary: Fairy tail how Natsu try's to grow as a person watching how his son A.K.A Roxas turns on his because of lies showing no matter how much you love someone lying will never be an option and there will always be a price to pay for there lies
1. Natsu's Family!

this is my first time on fanfic im sorry for the spelling i am a bad speller but i hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 Natsu's

Family It has been a long four days for Natsu he's now returned home from a long mission fighting earth hounds in Shirotsume the missions really did take everything out of him, missing his family was always the part he hated most when he left on missions with out his wife and kids with him walking passed all the colourful shops and green grass Natsu was feeling something strange in the air around him as he entered his house hoping to be greeted by is beautiful wife Lucy Drganeel And his kids Lilly aged 4 and his son Roxas aged 14.

The feeling of horror filled his stomach with a sick feeling as he looked around the empty house calling and shouting for his family no answer fuck he said intensely the feeling of nothing but dark magic surrounded him, he knew something was wrong Lucy's key for her spirits where on the table Lucy never goes out without her keys. He grew anxious and started shouting (In distressfully) Lucy, Roxas, Lilly! As he falls to his knee a note fell form the mirror it reads.

(Natsu if you want to see your family again meet me at the old dark guild of raven tail signed your worst nightmare).

As the paper goes up in flames Natsu inter dragon comes out I kill this basted he said with death In this eyes I'll kill him he shouts! Running out of the house making his way to the old dark guild of raven tail. As Natsu ran he couldn't help but question why raven tail that guild had been dead for over 10 years and why his family.

The fire within him grows it also started to rawr loudly.

I will kill you if you hurt my family.

Mean while at raven tails old guild.

You won't get away with this you heartless monster Roaxs shouts at the masked man. Roaxs and Lilly lock in a cell next to there dying mother. Roaxs started banging on the iron bars of the cell. Roaxs had blonde short hair brown eyes and the fairy tail sign on his hand.

Mummy Lilly crys open your eyes please mummy as the tears drip from Lilly faces Lucy's eyes slowly open.

I'm okay Lilly mummy is okay she says almost lifeless. Your a strong bitch I'll give you that Lucy the masked man laughs evilly. Let my children go please i beg you, you can have me just not them please I'll do anything.

The man laughed harder what Fun is that and how would Natsu ever get the pain he deserves if I let them go. My dad would kick your ass he is Natsu dragneel son of igneel dragneel. Not even the great igneel can stop me brat. The masked man hangs Lucy up by her hands ripping her clothes half off so you can see her boob and more of her legs.

Roxas grabs Lilly covering her eyes. Before sir dragneel joins our little party why not have alittle fun with you miss Lucy unzipping his trousers and pulling them down taking them fully off leaving him just standing in his boxers. Just before he pulls out his cock Natsu burns down the door in a friary rage I'll kill you Natsu rawrs.

So you came to join us after all the marked man saids laughing there I was thinking I could have my way with your wife and kids Natsu eyes infuriated with anger how dare you try hurt my family Natsu runs towards with a fist fully of green fire.

*Bang* Natsu hit him in the gut sending him fly into the wall making it crumble on to of him Natsu quickly released his family. Roxas help your mother you to Lilly he ordered I'll put this freak six feet under he said intensely.

As the old walls shake throughout the old guild As his family gets to safety Natsu stays to have a throw down with the man in the mask.

Show your face cowed let me see who I'm beating the shit out of Natsu grinned as he slowly started walking up to the man. Taking off his mask to a surprise it was nightmare Nastu jumps back. Asking why he did all this it just didn't make sense? Nastu *bites his tongue until it starts to bleed alittle * Clenching his fist he says I don't care I'll take you out for hurting my family.

Natsu hits him again and again. Nightmare laughs Natsu don't you see it's pointless this doesn't hurt at all his grin is sick and twisted with his eyes turning black as the night sky.

This will be the end of you Natsu he yelled!. Let the darkness take over your body weaken at the sight of your nightmare let dark magic devour you leave nothing of your worthless body and with them words the darkness rapped around his body sucking his magic energy from his body. Do you feel it Natsu? nightmare saids laughing uncontrollably your power will soon be mine.. I can't let this freak win Natsu says gritting his teeth.

The dark grip holding him throws him to the ground about to consume him as it starts to feed on his magic energy Natsu body covers it's self in a wild bright flame. I'm not alone nightmare I have fairy tail behind me all the way your alone that makes you weak Natsu power gets stronger with every second. The darkness explodes.

You can't take me down that easily Natsu at breaking speed runs at nightmare grabbing his head and smashing it against the wall then hitting him with his fire dragon rawr.

Nightmare is so weak he can't hardly move. the guild starts crumbling around them. Nightmare try's to escape but is held down my Natsu WHY DID YOU DO THIS ! He yells! TELL ME! Natsu punches him in the face over and over till his hand is coved with bleed and black make up. I did this because you. he pulls him close whispering in his ear before taking his last breath and closing his eyes forever. The roof came in and crushed nightmares body.

Natsu had to get out of the collapsing guild of raven tail he ran looking back at the cracking floor he was almost there the floor can't hold no long as it collapsed Natsu just made it out. He removed the sweat from his head and adjusted scarf back around his neck as he took deep breathes he laid on the grass with tears In this eyes.

Daddy your hurt Lilly said softly Lilly why are you here? Why are you not looking after your mother!? She's here daddy Lilly smiles at him where? take me to her he says worried Lilly takes his hand.

Roxas is with mummy. But mummy wanted to be with you oh and daddy the guild is here she saids in a calm voice holding Natsu's hand.

The whole guild? No silly daddy uncle Gray auntie Juvia Auntie levy and Cana and I think grampa gildarts.

*Lilly saids with a smile on her face* wow Gildarts is here Natsu picks Lilly up and puts her on his back as he starts to run. Right daddy right! Natsu takes a sharp right.

Slow down daddy mummy is just up a head Natsu cut his leg on some thorns then got hit in the face with a few of the branches as the pain of the thorn grew Natsu had no plans for stopping at last they made it.

Lucy was being seen to by levy who knwws a thing or to about healing Hey buddy Gildarts said softly it's been a while It sure has Natsu replyed *They shake hands* Natsu name is call out but a soft little voice it's Lucy. Natsu rushes over to hold her hand He then gives her a kiss on the lips thank god that your alright.

She smiles at him holding his hand tight. so levy how bad is it Natsu asks Nervously. She's not that bad a good nights rest and she should be as good as new levy says happily with a smile on her face. That's great.

*bang* a loud noise hits some trees near by I'll good check it out natsu I'm coming with you Gildarts commands! No! You will stay here and protect everyone and you to Roaxs!. Roaxs!? Lilly where is your brother? Natsu asks I don't know daddy he was here a second ago she saids holding auntie canas hand. Natsu rolls his eyes and takes deep breath I'll be right back.

As he walks in to the frost he can't help but notices the blue and red birds cuddles all in there nest it was peaceful for a while everything was free from his mind.

Roxas he called out where are you buddy? Not long after he called out he found him blowing up trees and crying As he fired another ball of light I'm so weak I'll never be like my dad in his rage he fires his most powerful spell he had learnt (light dragon burning light rawr) as he roared firing the attack Roxas takes down 14 trees in just that one attack.

As Natsu watches him Gildarts emerges from the frost and puts his hand on Natsu shoulder. Hes like you Natsu always wanting to be strong and show no fear when fighting but he needs to learn it's okay to be scared sometimes.

*Gildarts saids In a soft voice* Natsu look at Gildarts with tears In this eyes with the breaking of his voice hes cries I don't know how to be a good farther he cries softly.

*Gildarts puts his arms around Natsu* Your doing fine I didn't even know I had a kid until a few years ago your doing great Natsu but right now he needs you go show him that you love him Gildarts smiles at Natsu. He nods and runs to Roxas, Roxas he shouts getting ready for a play fight. Roxas wipes his eyes and turns around yes he replies trying to sound like he has not been crying.

Give me your best shot Roxas he yells Don't hold back on me or I'll knock you down. Roxas lights up his hands getting ready to fight. Are you ready? Natsu asks smiling at Roxas.

I'm ready for you old man! (Roxas yells) Old man? A little cocky today! Natsu fires up his hands with only a weak Orange flame.

The fight starts Roxas hits Natsu with his light dragon fist then his fly attack making Natsu smash in to some trees.

That all you got son? Natsu gets up and runs at him with speed hitting him with just his fists Roxas falls to the ground hurt but not giving up. Roxas gets back on his feet take three steps back I call upon the light dragon within me give me your power! With that his body start glowing red and green LIGHT DRAGON RAWR! The rawr was so strong it seen Natsu in fly smash around 40 trees Roxas falls to the ground he used up all his magic energy Natsu comes run back seeing Roxas give out so much power made him smile.

Natsu kiss his head picking him up and carrying him Back to the house where Gildarts move Lucy and everyone. He have you a hit and a half Natsu Gildarts saids pointing at the cut on natsu head. To hell it was he called on the power of his dragon to fucking hit me!. Levy slaps Natsu swearing Natsu watch your mouth! Also Lilly and Roxas are staying with me and Cana tonight so you can take care of Lucy.

Okay Natsu says but there are a few rules which would be Levy asks not really caring for the rules Natsu takes a deep breath listing the rules. No food after 10 pm must have a bath at 5 pm before dinner And don't let them fight at all Or say goodbye to your peaceful house Also no drinking Cana as he looks at her. Cana drinks a beer.

Cana! Natsu yells. What can't you see I'm having a drink. Levy kisses Cana can't you see I'm kissing you Levy giggles. Natsu looks in shock WAS YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME ?! He shouts Yes, yes they both reply having another kiss okay Lilly can you go pack a bag for you and Roxas please Cana asked Lilly had already pack I love staying at auntie Cana and Levys house she smile.

Natsu handed over Roxas who was still knocked out before giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek I love you he said softly giving her a hug. I love you to daddy Lilly saids giving him a big hug and kiss back. I have to run.

The guild is calling me Gildarts saids where's my kiss Cana kiss kiss Cana slaps him and then hugs him, He smiles and says his goodbyes before leaving and heading to the guild.

Well we better go to Levy says smiling She holds Cana's arm who is holding Roxas. You ready Lilly? She asks Ready lets go Lilly saids excitedly. *Cana smiles* okay Lilly let's go. Goodbye daddy see you later Lilly.

*Waving* Goodbye Natsu Levy and Cana say as they leave the house getting in to the Magic powered car.

Natsu goes to Lucy's side he kisses her head and lays next to her with his arms around her I love you, he whispers in her ears then falls asleep next to her a few hours later they both wake up they kiss. Do you feel better? Natsu asks.

I feel much better thanks to my hero she winks at him and kisses him *putting her arms around his neck* Natsu I have been missing you we never have our time anymore she saids sadly. She puts her hand down his baggy trousers and starts rubbing his cock making him hard Natsu rips there tops off and her bra.

*she pushes him back getting on her knees* *placing her boobs around his shafted sucking the tip as she bumps her boobs up and down* Natsu moaned in pleasure L...Lucy he moans as she lays him back removing her boobs, getting on top of him grinding up and down on him* Moaning as she grinds Natsu I need you to lick me moving her roughly on to her back taking out his cock he goes down to her pussy and starts licking the clit flicking his tongue across her slit tasting her *more Natsu* sticking his tongue deep in her hole moving it around grabbing Natsu hair pushing his tongue in deeper licking, her wet creamy pussy. He stops licking her wet slit coming up kissing her body all the way up to her neck pushing him back and bending over the bed I need to cum she winks at him wiggling her bum Natsu rubs his cock getting it ready for her ass. He moves his cock to her anal pushing it in her, she blushes as he moves inside her.

She grabs the bed covers moaning in pleasure *im gonna cum Natsu* I don't think I can hold much longer biting her lip. Herself and Natsu cum. Still wanting more Natsu moves to her boobs sucking on her nipples as he takes his cock out of Lucy's bum he moves his hand down to her wet cummy lips. Putting a finger in her. He bites her nipple making her moan loudly. Moving his finger around in her hole getting very deep in her. I'm gonna beat your pussy with my long fat dragon cock then your gonna suck on my solider to clean him up.

He pulls her tightly in to him fingering her deep and hard rub my solider get him ready for his last mission. Lucy wastes no time and grabs hold of his cock hard bumping it fast she feels it re harden send your solider on his missions she orders. Not yet. With his cock in her hand she frost it to her walls fuck me now you little bitch. Pining her to the bed on her front Natsu pushes his cock in really deep he slaps her ass in the heat of the mood she moans loudly fuck me you little bitch like it was our first time again. The bed shakes out of control making loud noes Natsu rips his cock from Lucys pussy.

Suck my solider Lucy quickly dropped to her knees deep throating his cock Natsu pushes her head more hearing her choke on it he needs more if you want him to cum she puts her boobs around his dick roughly wanking him as she sucked. Lucy not to hard she didn't listen as Natsu came she sucked hard making him cum harder he pushed her head in as much as he could cumming all in her mouth. After a few seconds of him cumming he took his hand off her head and fell on to the bed still feeling the pleasure running through him. Lucy lays next to him. Is your solider mission over ? He's speechless in a little grasp he saids for now he falls asleep with his arm around Lucy she kisses his cheek and falls asleep.


	2. Hey look its Happy!

**like Chapter 1 im sorry for spelling and any more mistakes please for give me **

**Chapter 2 Hey look it's happy!**

It's been three long weeks from the fight with nightmare but Natsu and his family have moved on like nothing has happened.

But at Canas and Levy's house things start to get a little heated up.

Give it back Roxas it's mine! It's my jam you can't have it Lilly Roxas says poking his tongue out at Lilly. Auntie LEVY! Roxas is not sharing the jam with me.

There fighting again I better go fix this little problem. But levy we have not had our time together for three weeks just let them fight *Canas grabs levy's hand putting it down her loose underwear* and I need you right now levy.

Levy starts blushing getting a little wet from the feel of Canas wet slit.

Levy gets on top of Cana kissing and biting her neck I'll tell you what when the kids are gone I will make sure that all your sexual needs are attended to she winks at Cana then gets off heading to the door.

*Cana grabs Levy* nope to wet and horny I need you now Cana gets a Collar and leash from there table of kinky levy looks at Cana no! *Cana gets of levy throwing both objects back on the table * Fine whatever you win.

Cana rolls her eyes I'm going to the guild I'll be back in a few hours she grabs her keys with a rage and goes down the stairs on each step she stomping her feet down until she get the bottom and slams the door shut on her way out.

*crash bang* What was that levy yells down Then makes her way down the stairs in a rush.

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE LOOK AT ALL THIS MESS! We are sorry we was fight and I hit Roxas with the mop Lilly said in a guilty voice and I hit Lilly with the broom Roxas says feeling ashamed.

Levy grabs the jam from Roxas and then gets the bread and starts making them sandwiches.

Grabbing two small plates from the side she slams them down with a force chipping the sides of the plates eat them and get ready she says in a very pissed off tone I need to clean up this mess. Dropping their heads in shame they drag their feet across the hall way to the stairs. AND NO FIGHTING! levy shouts down the hall way. Cleaning up the jam and bread tears appear and they start to fall from her face to the floor.

Levy finish cleaning up the mess She sat at the table with the picture of her and Cana. She said to herself I can't do this no more she can't always get her way I can't let her do this she wipes her tears away.

She calls up to Lilly and Roxas are you ready? They come down with there bags we are ready auntie Levy.

Okay levy grabs her keys okay let's go they leave the house to return home. The walk home is long and silent. the wind started to blow hard and it got cold very quickly.

As Levy opened the gate a shout emerged from down the street LEVY! do you have a key its cold Natsu shouts from a far she continue to unlock the gate and then the door.

Roxas go upstairs and get some towels and Lilly go help him I'll go make everyone some hot chocolate.

Can I have cream with mine and mine Roxas and Lilly shout down. Levy goes into the kitchen and starts making the hot chocolate. So where is Cana? I never see you without her Lucy said with a *smile on her face* .

We had a fight and she left to go to the guild to drink. What was you to fighting over? Well she wanted something and I said later because of the kids.

Lucy's looked at her and laughed is that it ? Wow me and Natsu do it when they are awake we even go in the garden to do it sometimes. Lucy laughed harder.

It's not funny she was really mad at me she shouted at me because I didn't give her what she wanted.

Well when was the last time you and Cana did do it. Levy thinks hard well about 3 weeks ago I think that was the last. What really levy that long ago I see why she got mad Natsu gets like that when he don't get pussy for a week I never let him go without it for that long. I'll tell you what let's go down to the guild and you can have a long talk with Cana about this what do you say? Levy grabs some cups and pause the hot chocolate into the cups getting the cream.

Levy? Are you there? earth to Levy hello?. Levy zones out not even hearing what is being said to her mindset turn angry and upset muttering what if she cheats on me? What if she don't like me no more ? *Snack* a red mark appears on Levys face Lucy's hand is red Levy! She shouts Cana loves you stop being silly Natsu comes in with the kids what's all the shouting and is the hot chocolate done? Roaxs and Lilly get there hot chocolate and head to the living room.

Levy fell to her knees crying Lucy and Natsu both hug her levy it's okay Levy really they hug for a while.

Hey let's all head down to the guild drinks are on me Natsu smiles looking at them both It will be fun.

Levy smiles yes I guess it will be fun. Roaxs! Lilly! Get your jackets we are heading to the guild Natsu shouted.

Natsu turns around and sees they are waiting at the door we are head of you old man Roaxs says with a grin on his face. Lucy grabs her keys and jacket and downs her hot chocolate I'm ready. Natsu downs his chocolate but burn his tongue ouch so hot ! He wines ready. Lucy took Levys hand and made there way out the door Natsu locking it behind him.

Still pissing down with rain I see Levy and Lucy slap him stop swearing. Roaxs looks around at the falling rain around him, he counts the drips that full from his hood to the ground his eyes turn grey as his thoughts took over blinding him from reality. Roaxs stop Natsu pulls him back saving him from falling into the city thames Roxas shakes his head.

What happened ? He asked You almost fell in to the thames Roxas was you not looking where you was going? I'm sorry no I wasn't he hugs Natsu tight I'm sorry dad. It's okay Roxas.

Natsu carried Roxas the rest of the way Lilly was on levys shoulders. After 35 minutes of walk they get to the gates of the guild Natsu grins time to party like wild animals Roxas blows open the gates and runs to the door with Natsu alongside him.

Both kick down the door look who is here! Calm it down dragon breath we are trying to get the baby to sleep Gray shouts.

Juvia hits Gray shhh he's almost asleep. Gray kisses Javus lip I'm sorry dear she blushes. It's okay just go play with Natsu outside away from blade. As Natsu and Gray had a catch up Roxas and Lilly found an old friend. HAPPY! Roxas grabs him and hugs happy hello Roxas it's been a while.

Wow happy look at you, your like PantherLily all big and strong. Happy laughs yes but only for a time it's a power us exceeds have. Daddy will be so happy to see you happy how are your kittens?

They are great you should really all see them they are so cute. Happy smiles Lilly looks confused, so where are they ? She asked not knowing who happy is. Back at home with there mother he smiles at her and looks at the time.

Jumping out of this skin I need Natsu now ! He opens his wings and flys really fast to the guild. *Roxas and Lilly didn't even start running to follow* Lilly we need to get back now grabbing her hand Roxas starts running. Back at the guild everyone is having a great time well almost everyone.

Levy sat in the far corner reading her boobs she did spot Cana because she didn't think she was in a good mind set to ever talk. She looks at her books which have pictures of her and Cana Holding back tears not In sadness but anger saying quietly to herself that it wasn't my fault she just in a mood..

Yes yes that's it it's not me. She starts shaking she's never been like this before she stands up and making her ways to the door. Leaving already levy jet shouts from the back of the room. He starts making his way to her line of view she sees him and smiles yeah I'm leaving im just sleepy and don't feel to good.

he hugs her asking when you coming back we need to go on a mission together she blush and giggles well let's go check out a mission we can do now then. *Bang* something smash through the door and landed on the tables breaking them. It's happy. HAPPY! Natsu shouts with happiness where is the kittens and Charle at home.

Natsu your dad has a changed he still had his power but he need you to go to him. he said if left to long he will die he needs your best team to go on this mission it's a one month mission it may even cast you your life.

Natsu grins just how I like Gray,Gajeel,Erza,Wendy and Levy that's who I pick for this mission.

Happy are you coming to? Yes Natsu! Great little buddy I need to get word to Gajeel , Erza and Wendy Levy can you send them letters please we leave tomorrow for the new mission head. Natsu smiles I'm all fired up now.

Roxas and Lilly stand in the door way with upset faces.

Lilly holds Roxas' hand your leaving again daddy she saids with tears running down her face. Roxas' hands glow with a dark light he's no longer in control and runs at Natsu with breaking speed. Natsu can't see him he moving so fast one hit is all it took from Roxas to send Natsu flying through the roof and crashing back down into the ground. Roxas stop! Lucy screamed at him Roxas turn his head to his mother shouting at her it's like he is not my father he is never there and runs away every chance he gets.

Lucy sees the sadness in his eyes turning her shouting into a soft tone Roxas he will be back soon. That saying rings in his ears like it's the only thing he hears is mother say. No, this time he's not leaving us Roxas turns back around looking at the hurt body on the ground he lights up a big black ball of light.

His eyes turn black as death blood dripped from this eyes falling from this face to the guild floor.

You hurt us for the last time he fires the black ball of light...

**Working on the next one ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 Roxas

Like I say in all my Fanfic I'm sorry for the spelling and all but in this chapter its mostly about Roxas in chapter 4 you will learn a lot more about Roxas I do hope you enjoy reading.

Chapter 3 Roxas!

The black ball of light was fired Roxas's eyes turned black and nothing but silence filled the guild The ball was deflected. standing there was Erza in her armor.

Levy from behind Roxas hits him with a book that was on the table knocking him out.

His knees hit the ground with his body following, his body starts shaking out of control like he wasn't even human.

What is happening? Levy screams! there is so much dark power

(Everyone goes into a panic screaming in fear).

Erza orders everyone inside Move everyone inside now Cana help everyone inside now!

Levy looks around for Lilly shouting Lilly!

Natsu wakes up slowly opening his eyes then sitting up slowly Wh~what's going on Lucy ? Lucy's tears run down her face she cry's and hugs Natsu crying.

Roxas is out of control She says with fear In her voice WHAT!? Where is he Natsu shouts He's over there she points to the body on the floor.

Natsu please don't hurt him Lucy begs he's just a boy. Lilly push passed everyone not listening to Levy calling her screaming big brother she fell to the ground crying into his body she listens to his heart it's slow but it's hard I can't lose you.

her voice breaks as her emotions take over WHY DOES NONE CARE ABOUT HIM! she screams. you play with him but he can see that you don't want to be near him why don't you love him like you love me daddy why do you run away from him like he is a monster daddy all he ever wanted was you to love him and not lie to him.

he has to know daddy he has to know the truth about himself. you have to stop lying to him. mummy why didn't you tell him? you don't act like you love him so why don't you just tell him what he really is your all sick. but I won't let you leave me Roxas we fight but I love you so I have something to show you what I have been training for.

She gets closer to him watching as his heart bangs in his chest it was so hard you could see it Lilly started doing hand signs saying Hāto TamashĪ bodi come as one and take the darkness away Lilly falls next to her brother feeling his heart she watches him. Blood starts coming out of his nose and he begins to turn white the shaking starts getting out of control worst then before it was like Roxas needed air but couldn't breath.

his eyes cant more and his power makes a ball around him covering his body in darkness. through the darkness is a light that's burning out. the darkness around is body fades out and starts floating around the light his body stops shaking and so does his breathing.


	4. Chapter 4 truth about Roxas

Chapter 4 the truth about Roxas

It's dark where is the light where am I? Roxas says with his hands shaking a little beside him

A voice comes from the darkness - haha boy your body is dying your weak body is hopeless and everyone hates you- Who's there ? Roxas shouts into the darkness. The darkness fades into a testing room. Roxas stood there like a ghost watching.

He sees a baby label test subject 18 in the babies detail it says power of the light dragon. Roxas didn't understand what was going on.

A man in a white lab coast walked in walking through Roxas to the baby.

The baby slept the man picked him up walking out of the room Roxas followed rushing after them he stopped rushing after a room that made him sick the smell was goretesct but the sight was far but worst.

Roxas wants to be sick but knew nothing would come out the test baby where hanging around a room like they were decorations some very thin others started to rot away he carried on this nightmare following the man with the baby.

Screaming started from down the hall it sounded like a baby, In a panic Roxas rushed to keep up with the man.

Roxas started shaking in fear with what he saw turned his tummy inside out newborns being used as test subjects and a line of the dead newborns just being put to one side like they were just rubbish.

He covered his eyes but it don't stop the screams of the babies.

The man with the baby stood there watching grinning he laid the baby down in this metal box and pushed a button it started moving up where injections started the baby screams in pain. His heart rate is shown on a screen displayed to everyone.

Everything turned dark but the babies screams echoed around him, he covered his ears trying to block it out.

It stopped and a light beamed in the through the darkness he went into the light and it took him back into a room with the new born the baby was on a life machine but the baby seem to be breathing fine.

Roxas walked over and picked up the clipboard that was at the end of the babies bed. The notes on it read

"code number: 330218

Sex: male

Test: combining the power

Subject 18 Chemicals used: hydrochloric acid, black lightning dust , light and dark magic

Results Alive with no heart fail but needs to be watched at all times incense of signs of death or mixed power spreads sign (blurred out name) Roxas stairs at the baby wondering why he has been shown this.

All of a sudden a ringing starts coming out of nowhere Roxas covers his ears.

A blonde haired girl breaks down the door shouting Natsu in here the baby is here she picks up the baby holding it to her chest she runs out of the room carrying the baby. Roxas try's to follow her but the walls start to melt , he starts falling through the floor.

When he hits the ground it feels soft he sits up looking around seeing a feeling the grass he turns seeing to dark shadows.

Roxas gets up and walks towards them. He starts shaking getting nervous as he gets closer he can hear them talking as he gets closer he can see there faces it's Natsu and Lucy They start talking each other he stands near a tree listening to them talk.

Lucy : What are we gonna do with The baby ? We can't just leave him here they will hurt him.

Natsu: Well what can we do ? He is not our son how do even raise a baby how do we know he won't kill us?

Lucy: Because he is a baby Natsu what so you want them to have him back if they have him then it will be for sure that we will have to fight him in the future.

Lucy (stares at Natsu in a rage)

Natsu: That would be better then him killing us in our sleep Lucy I love you I don't want to lose you he was experimented on and used as a testing rat we can't keep him, He is not a pet that we can just feed and take him for a walk this is a baby we are talking about who has a great power this is crazy.

Lucy: He has no one just like you did he is alone in the world. Natsu you can train him and teach him he can be good and fight for our side

Natsu: Stares at the baby he is not alone I know who his father is this boy could never be good he killed his mother at birth he is already killed one.

Lucy: (Smack a hand mark appears on Natsu face) Don't you ever say that Natsu he is a baby he didn't kill her it was the drugs that was pumped into her don't you ever think for a second that this baby boy killed her.

Natsu gets in raged and goes for the baby. HE'S THE SON OF...


End file.
